phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Stratos
: "We use swords like this. Don't you think it looks cool? Even the twin machine guns, when used by a hero, look, it quickly becomes this brand new weapon! Furthermore, this time I've learned a unique way to use talis as well, and all this can be used by one class. It could only be called a hero right? Right?!" : — Stratos introducing the all-new Hero class to the player in main story mission, "Its Name Is Hero!" Stratos is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. She made her debut in the series by the game's fifth episode, Heroes: Episode 5, on July 26, 2017. Stratos is the young prodigy of the ARKS Combat Division and is in charge of developing innovative new classes under the New Tactics Team. She utilized her knowledge of every ARKS-approved combat class to develop the all-new class, Hero. She sought to get it approved by the ARKS. Huey appointed the player as Stratos' personal counselor to assist with her research. Just a few days later, the team receives the news that they were waiting for: Hero is now an ARKS-sanctioned class and Stratos is appointed the class' instructor. Characteristics Appearance Stratos is the diminutive instructor for the Hero class. She is by far one of the shortest characters, with even Io measuring taller than the young prodigy. Stratos has crimson red eyes and bright blue hair in a short, spiked style. Her signature outfit is the orange Helios Dirah with matching cloak, socks, and headgear. Personality Although small, Stratos is by no means a pushover. She utilizes her skill with every class introduced to the ARKS thus far in order to develop the ultimate class that embodies the spirit of fighting. Perhaps because of the amount of time she has spent training with Huey, she has developed some of his eccentric quirks, such as introducing herself with a bang by sneaking up on and attacking the Player seemingly out of nowhere (although it was completely by accident. She thought she was attacking Huey). Although burning with a fiery spirit to accept challenges head on, Stratos is also very respectful especially when she realizes she has made a mistake. She will become extremely flustered and will flood her target with copious amounts of genuine apologies. History Stratos is a 3rd generation member of the ARKS. She is a Combat Division prodigy affiliated with the New Tactics Team, a team composed of flexible individuals that experiment with the development of new classes. She has completed fundamental combat training in every ARKS class to date by the young age of 16. Because of these impressive credentials, Stratos was selected to head the team. According to Huey, Stratos' commander, she is the ARKS' hope for the future with her passion for innovation. Their current focus is researching the concept of a class that has the potential to be an immensely powerful solitary force that can fight multiple enemies at once. However, the team cannot seem to obtain an approval on this experimental class. Huey and Claris Claes support Stratos in any way that they can, but, because their fighting styles have already been specialized in, they are not flexible enough to assist very well with the young innovator's research. On AP 241/9/29, Stratos was training with Huey in the Naberius Forest when she lost sight of him. She finds a character that she assumes is her commander and, without thinking, attempts to knock them off guard with a sneak attack. To her surprise, her assault misses despite having had the advantage of the character's blind spot. Upon closer inspection, this character looks nothing like Huey at all, and she deeply apologizes for her rash actions. At that moment, Huey flies onto the scene. He sees the extremely flustered young lady and asks if she has exhausted herself already. He then notices Player and mentions that he is surprised to see them in a place like this. Stratos is in awe that she not only attacked a random stranger, but it just so happened to have been the guardian themself. She begins to apologize profusely, to which Huey asks Player to forgive her for his sake. Because Player is known to be one of the most unrestricted of the ARKS, proficient in every class and can change on a whim without limitations, Huey asks if they can mentor Stratos as a counselor. Upon agreeing, Stratos is a bundle of excitement. She pleads with the player to tell her all about their combat records. After just a few days, on AP 241/10/1, Xiao announces to Player that the class has been officially approved by the ARKS. This is especially good news because the class was developed to be a powerful class that can hold its own in a fight against a large wave of mobs with a fewer number of people. Xiao praises the decision as a boon to potentially assist them with their fights on Omega and suggests the player to consider giving it a try, from one applicant to another. On AP 241/10/2, one day later, Stratos is delighted to see Player near the ARKS' main gate area. She jumps down from her platform with eccentric spectacle. The young lady apologizes the other day for simply asking about Player's combat experiences, but, it was with this information that she was able to finally obtain the approval to green light the class. She proudly proclaims that she named her creation the Hero class. When Player stares in silence, Stratos becomes self conscious and wonders if the name is weird. She quickly brushes away her doubts by brandishing her large sword to show just how cool Hero can be. And this is not the only weapon, there are also modified twin machine guns, and its own version of the talis. She confidently approaches Player, who is now slowly backing away, saying that no other name could contain the extravagance that is the Hero. Trivia *Stratos' Japanese name ストラトス is a palindrome, a word that can be read the same way backwards and forwards. References & Notes External Links *Character profile on the Bumped blog *TV Tropes PSO2 character page Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Humans